Fallout 2
Fallout 2 é um jogo de RPG pós-apocalíptico produzido pela Black Isle Studios e publicado pela Interplay Entertainment em 1998. Ele se passa 80 anos após o término do primeiro título da série, e a principal missão do protagonista é encontrar o G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit) e trazê-lo o mais rápido possível para a Aldeia de Arroyo, que há anos sofre com secas, fome e doenças. O jogo, apesar de ter sido lançado um ano depois de seu antecessor, e de possuir fortes similaridades gráficas, traz novas características de jogabilidade, diálogos, itens, localidades e história. História O ano é 2241, oitenta anos após o Vault Dweller ter derrotado o líder mutante Master. O personagem jogador recebe a alcunha de Chosen One (que significa "O Escolhido"), e é escolhido pelo seu povo para salvar seu desolado vilarejo de Arroyo. Ao partir em busca do G.E.C.K., o item que irá supostamente redimir os seus conterrâneos, o Chosen One descobre um mundo rijo em Wasteland, onde homens traem homens, e onde a vida custa pouco. Ao explorar o mundo estranho de fora, em busca da Vault 13, o lugar onde o G.E.C.K. poderia ser encontrado, o Chosen One forma alianças e disputas, e finalmente põe suas mãos no tão cobiçado item. Ao retornar à sua sofrida vila, ele encontra o sábio local Hakunin em agonia no limiar da morte. Este o avisa em seus últimos sussurros que o seu povo foi capturado por homens estranhos que vieram do sul, e que estão além do mar. A missão de Chosen One se transforma em um dilema para derrotar a poderosa força do Enclave, a reminiscência do antigo governo americano que deseja a volta ao poder através da aniquilação de qualquer ser que não esteja puro contra os danos da radiação. Ao chegar ao Poseidon Oil Rig, o Chosen One encontra seus conterrâneos e familiares aprisionados por um Enclave tecnologicamente superior. Ao montar uma armadilha que arquiteta a auto-destruição da plataforma-base da Enclave, o Chosen One se depara com um perigo ainda maior: Frank Horrigan, o general de campo dos remanescentes governamentais, e sua arma mais perigosa. Após derrotar Frank Horrigan, o jogador finaliza a história principal, salvando o povo de Arroyo e estabelecendo alianças ou a perdição das demais cidades presentes no jogo, dependendo de suas ações prévias. Após fechar o jogo, o jogador é permitido continuar sua história e avançar em níveis e pontos de atributos/habilidades. Armaduras (Armas) No Fallout 2, foram adicionadas algumas armaduras novas, além de terem as antigas disponíveis para o uso: *Advanced Power Armor *Adv. Power Amor MK II *Combat Armor MK II *Metal Armor MK II *Leather Armor MK II Armas (Weapons) Novas armas foram adicionadas, além de terem as antigas disponíveis para o uso: *M72 Gauss Rifle *PPK 12 Gauss Pistol *Phaser *Boss Weapon Plasma *Boss Knife *Magneto Pistol Laser Principais diferenças com Fallout *Os companheiros agora podem evoluir com o passar do tempo assim como o jogador. *Exclusão do "Tell me about" ("Conte-me sobre isso") *Completar o jogo muito rápido, conhecido também como speedrun foi freado em Fallout 2, levando mais tempo para o jogador completar a missão principal (main quest). *Inclusão da Reputação (Reputation) no Karma. Karma é uma indicativa mais geral no jogo enquanto reputação é algo que varia de cidade pra cidade. *Temas considerados mais maduros, como drogas e prostituição foram bem ressaltados, sendo muito evidentes em diversas partes do jogo. Além disso, as referências foram aumentadas significativamente, além dos chamados "easter eggs". Isso gerou duas vertentes de fãs, uma dizendo que isso acabou estragando o jogo e a outra que isso enriquecia. Também é muito existente o tema da escravidão (slavery) no jogo. *As habilidades (skills) começam mais baixos, e foram melhor balanceados. Como exemplo, a habilidade unarmed agora é mais útil. *Uma seleção muito maior de armas e equipamentos do que a vista no primeiro jogo. *No Fallout 1, as cidades eram mais individuais, sem tanto contato com outras, sendo assim, as missões secundárias (side quests) que ocorriam no primeiro jogo geralmente não necessitavam do jogador de fazer viagens entre cidades. Isso mudou no Fallout 2, já que as cidades estabeleceram melhores comunicações umas com as outras. Companions (Companheiros) No segundo jogo, há muito mais companions disponíveis que no primeiro. Além disso eles também ganham experiência, passam de nível e aumentam seus atributos. O jogador também possui um melhor controle sobre ele no combate, podendo ditar ordens como para atacar com mais cuidado ou não. Lista dos companions do Fallout 2: Galeria Fallout2back.jpg|Contracapa do jogo nos EUA F2coverpl.jpg|Capa polonesa Fallout 2 Beta Title.jpg|Versão antiga do logo do Fallout 2 usado em materiais promocionais Fallout 2 by FB.jpg|Fallout 2, caixa inclusa, CD (um), Vault-Tec Lab journal (164 páginas) e cartões publicitários Fallout 2 Quick Help.png|A tela de ajuda do jogo Fallout 2 menu.jpg|Menu do Fallout 2. Ligações externas *NMA - Informações sobre Fallout - em Inglês *Espelho da página oficial - em Inglês bg:Fallout 2 de:Fallout 2 en:Fallout 2 es:Fallout 2 fa:Fallout 2 fi:Fallout 2 fr:Fallout 2 hu:Fallout 2 it:Fallout 2 ja:Fallout 2 ko:폴아웃 2 lt:Fallout 2 nl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game no:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game ru:Fallout 2 sv:Fallout 2 tr:Fallout 2 uk:Fallout 2 zh:辐射2 Categoria:Jogos da série Fallout Categoria:Database do Fallout 2 Categoria:Artigos que precisam de aprimoramento